


Birthday Wish

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, SHIELD Academy, Tender Sex, academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their last year at the academy, Melinda has a scare that brings her to make a curious birthday wish …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for christie226 who prompted this AGES ago. I’m so sorry this took so long to write and I hope you’ll enjoy this!
> 
> LOTS OF THANKS to ddagent, carolineaquino73, reader-lb, crazymaryt, melindathecavalrymay, pianosa2tothefighting8th and jessvicman for being super supportive and overall wonderful while I struggled to write this story! You guys are great!

It’s her birthday for five more hours. She should’ve kissed him. That would’ve been more natural. The superior approach, clearly. And more embarrassing if he’d reject her. Still, she should’ve just kissed him once he asked what she wanted for her birthday. Instead she stared at him, fantasizing about kissing him. - Which clearly isn’t the same.

Pathetic, really. Four years ago, the two of them started their training at Operations. They met in their very first class. She threw him on his back after two minutes, he laughed and ever since, they are friends. Partners. And she loves that. She loves the ease they have. The trust. She just wants more. Just once. She can settle. With him, she isn’t greedy.

And the evening’s still young, it’s still her birthday and she stopped being a coward twenty minutes ago, which gave her exactly the time she needed to shower, put on fresh underwear and walk to his room.

Today during what should’ve been an easy observation mission, they got shot at. It took them three seconds to get out of the line of fire. She had never been more scared. They could’ve been killed. He could’ve died! And it won’t be the last time, she knows that too. After their graduation in two months, there’ll be more missions. More dangerous missions. And she accepts that. She knows what they do is important. She knows he can hold his own. But she could lose him. Life can be short.

The lacy underwear feels foreign against her skin. But also exciting. She bought it a few months back, because though they’re impractical, they made her feel sexy. She wants Phil to think she’s sexy. The black shirt she wears has a nice v-shaped neckline that ends just above the lining of her bra. Black jeans that hug her ass tightly complete her outfit. She hopes they make up for the bland black flats she’s wearing. She really needs to buy some heels! And a dress. She glides her hands over the back of her jeans to make sure the three wrapped condoms she pushed into the right back pocket are still there.

The floor in front of his dorm room is empty. Hopefully it’ll stay like this until either she’ll follow Phil to his bed or run from him. Taking a breath, she lifts her hand and knocks against the door.

It only takes a moment until he opens. He wears sweatpants and a grey shirt, his feet are bare. She loves that his face lights up as soon as he sees her. Her plan doesn’t seem so stupid now.

She tilts her head. “Wanna have sex?”

“Excuse me?”

Yeah, no. It’s stupid. She clenches her fists. “Do you want to have sex? With me?”  Because if he doesn’t want her, it’ll be easier to save what they have if he believes it’s just that for her. She knows she’s attractive. Once he said he liked her smile.

Her frowns. “May, what’s wrong?”

“Forget it,” she says deadpan. But her stomach cramps when she turns away. He doesn’t want her. Foolish, foolish girl!

“Wait!” His hand graces her arm.

When she turns back to him, he lets it drop to his side and swallows. It’s obvious how uncomfortable he is. Crap.

She pulls her shoulders up. “You don’t want to, that’s fine. I’ll find someone else.” She really just wants to go back to her room and cry a little. What a sucky birthday. But she just had to go and ask him to sleep with her, right? So, so stupid!

He opens the door wider and takes a step back. “Can we discuss this, please?”

For a pity party? No. She presses her lips together.

His frowns. “Seriously?”

What does he want from her? Her heart on a silver platter?

“Fine!” He sighs. “I’ll do the talking. You’re upset -”

“I’m not -”

“You are! I know you and you’re upset and I’m not gonna take advantage of you!”

“No problem, I’ll find someone else.” She wants to walk away.

“You’re important to me!” The words rush out of his mouth. “You’re so …” He swallows. “You’re _very_ important to me.”

Shit. “You’re important to me too.” She’s in love and this is crazy. She should’ve never brought this up!

“Then please talk to me?” He gestures into his room, and finally she steps in. He closes the door behind then and finally they’re truly alone, just ten steps away from his bed.

She really, really wants to kiss him. She takes a breath. “It’s my birthday, life is short, I want to get laid at least once before I die.”

His face stays blank, she can’t get a read.

She lifts her chin. “You asked what I wanted, this is it.”

“Once?” he asks.

Because of course he has to focus on _that_. She blushes and looks down. “I’m a quick study.”

“But this would be … I would be your first?”

She shrugs slightly, while focusing on the floor. “I trust you.” And she loves him. He’s her best friend. He’s sexy and kind and wonderful and – Oh God, what if she’s ruining everything now? Her palms sweat. Crap! She glances up at him. “Just forget I said anything.”

“It’ll be my first time too,” he mumbles. At least she thinks it’s what he says. His voice is so low, she can’t be sure.

She looks at him. His hands are clenched.

“Is that a problem?” he asks.

“That you want to wait for love?”

“That I’m not more experienced.”

Is he considering this? Because it sounds like he’s considering this!

“You’re a quick study, too,” she says.

He smiles. He’s so cute, she just wants to kiss him.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asks.

Her heart skips a beat.  “Yes.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather break into the kitchen with me so I can bake you a cake from stolen goods?”

“If you don’t find me attractive -”

“You’re beautiful,” he interrupts, “I don’t want you to regret this.”

Her stomach isn’t cramping anymore. Now it feels like it’s filled with butterflies. He thinks she’s beautiful! She kicks off her shoes and he stares at her, his breath quickens. With a racing heart, she pulls her shirt over her head and reveals the black, lacy bra she’s wearing.

His eyes widen. He swallows hard. “Melinda …”

“Do you want this?” she asks.

He nods and swallows again. She wants to kiss his throat.

Her fingers tremble when she takes off her pants. He catches his breath as he looks at her. She’s in her underwear now. She’s never been this naked in front of anybody.

He flexes his hands and she wonders why he isn’t touching her.

She crosses her right arm in front of her stomach. “Are you sure?”

“Can I kiss you?” he asks.

And she rushes to him, cradles his face and presses her lips against his. Not her most gracious move, but it’s so good! He moans while she nibbles on his lips, before he returns the favor. She could kiss him all day! His fingers spread over her waist and she shivers. His tongue teases the seam of her lips and she gladly opens up to him. He tastes fantastic! He feels fantastic! She can feel wetness pooling between her legs. She’s so hot for him!

She rubs her hips against his and moans when she feels his erection. His hands move over her sides to her back and over her ass. She holds on to his shoulders and keens as he kisses her throat down to her collar bone. her fingers dig into his shirt. He’s wearing too many clothes!

“Need you naked!” she breathes and tears at his shirt.

“Yes!”

She hates that he stops touching her, but it’s almost worth it, when he pulls the shirt over his head and tosses it aside. He has a wonderful chest. She runs her hands over it. She loves how he trembles under her touch when she gets to his stomach.

He kisses her again and she felts like melting. She just wants him everywhere! She takes of her bra and the sense of wonder on his face as he looks at her breasts makes her heart skip another beat. She never felt this beautiful before.

Covering his hands with hers, she moves them to her breasts. He pulls in a breath and gently cups her. He bites his lip and she wants to kiss him again. His thumbs brush over he nipples and she sighs, “Phil!”

He catches her gaze. “You’re so beautiful. So soft and warm and perfect and -”

She places her right hand on his nape and kisses him again. Deep, messy. Still perfect. Everything about this is perfect. How his tongue teases her, how one of his hands massage her breast while the other wraps around her waist to pull her against him. Everything. Even if this will be the only time. Even if he’ll never fall in love with her, this is perfect. But he’s still wearing his pants. That has to change, obviously.

This time she doesn’t have to say anything, she just tucks at the waistband of his pants and he gets it. Such a smart, smart man! She caresses his back  while he pulls down his pants and bends down to step out of them, giving her a perfect view of his ass. He needs to lose those boxer briefs soon.

But before she can make any suggestions, he comes back up, grabs her hips and presses his lips against her stomach. She groans and grabs his hair to pull him up for another kiss. She loves kissing him. She loves him so much!

Together they stumble to the bed. Her knees are so wobbly, they won’t support her much longer. He moves them so she falls on top of him, which is great because she has dreamt about straddling him while making out ever since their first close combat training. Her suspicions were right, straddling him whilst kissing him beats simply straddling him by far!

She rubs her groin over his and with a moan, he grabs her ass and bucks up against her. It’s freaking fantastic! With her in his lap he puts his hands behind him and moves them further onto the bed. God bless his well trained body! Every time he lifts up his hips, he bucks into hers in the most erotic way. She can feel his hot erection through his briefs. She’s so hot for him!

When they reach the middle of the bed, she gets off his lap to take off her panties. He watches her, resting the weight of his upper body on his hands behind him. His erection tents his briefs. She can see how his fingers dig into the covers. He frowns and bites his lip. He looks so …

“Are you okay?” she asks. Her hands clench around her panties.

“Yes, I’m just …” He looks at her. “You’re the most beautiful being I ever saw.”

“So you don’t want to stop?”

He shakes his head and swallows. “Can I touch you?”

Oh God. He’s killing her! When she lays down next to him, he rolls on his side. She takes his right hand and glides it over her thigh. He catches his breath when she spreads her legs. It’s strange feeling somebody else’s hand on her pussy. But in a good way. Because it’s Phil touching her. He’s so gentle and cute and excited.

“Help me,” he breathes.

Her eyes widen.

“I don’t know how to please you.” He cups her pussy. “Show me!”

Her hand’s still covering his, she moves until her fingers line up with his before she starts directing him. She applies gentle pressure to his fingers to make him touch her. She shows him how to rub her clit, how to open her folds. He’s a very quick study. She keens and moans. Her eyes fall shut and she lets her head sink onto the pillows.

“You’re so wet,” he moans and kisses her shoulder.

“Inside me, please …” She swallows as she tries to maneuver his fingers to where she needs them. “Please, Phil, I need …”

His index finger slowly enters her pussy and she hisses. God, this is so good!

“You’re so …” he rasps and catches his breath. His finger stills inside her. “Just tell me when to stop and I will, I promise,” he says.

She opens her eyes to find him looking at her. “More,” she whispers and presses his hand against her pussy.

Groaning, he leans down to kiss her while he starts thrusting his finger inside her. This is so very good. He’s so very good! She buries her free hand in his hair while she rubs her clit with her other. He breaks away from her mouth and nibbles at her throat. Her orgasm rises quick and washes over her.

“Yes, Phil!” It’s bliss!

His finger still moves inside her when she comes down from her high. He pulls his hand from between her legs and she hears him sucking on something.

She blinks and his face towers above hers, his finger still touches his lips. He’s smiling and she can feel herself blush.

“That was great,” he says before he presses his lips together. “You’re fantastic.”

She wants to kiss him. She wants to tell him she loves him. His eyes wander over her face and she wonders what he’s thinking.

“Are you okay?” she asks. She turns on her side and props up her head on her elbow.

He smiles again. “I’m just trying to … You’re my best friend.”

His best friend … Usually, hearing that makes her happy. She loves being his friend. Now it stings. At least for now she’s his lover too.

“Are you okay with this?” she asks. If this is as far as he wants to go, she’ll stop and let go.

He bites his lip. “I’m okay.”

Except for that sex should be about them both and thus far it had all been about her. Time to catch him up!

“Can I touch you?” she asks and runs her hand over his shoulder.

His eyes widen when he realizes what she means. “You don’t have to -”

“I want to.” She want to, badly. She glides her hand over his chest and his stomach. She feels his muscles tense under her touch. She cups his cock through his underwear. He’s long and hot. He feels really, really good. His eyes fall shut and he hisses.

“Do you like this?” she squeezes him gently. She wants to see him naked.

He nods.

She rubs his erection and leans in to kiss his throat. He moans and bucks his hips into her hand. Encouraged by that, she slips her hand inside his boxers and gently pulls him out.

“Yes …” he hisses.

His cock feels so hot! She loves how it pulses under her touch.

“Melinda …” he groans. “Please, I’m close, I’m gonna …”

She wants to watch him come. She wants to make him happy.

“Show me,” she whispers. She rubs her thumb over the tip and his whole body stiffens. He comes with a groan, his semen spurts over onto his stomach and her hand. The expression on his face is wonderful to watch. She loves being the reason for that. She continues stroking him until he calms. His body relaxes for a split second before he sits up.

“Shit,” he utters as he turns away from her to grab a box of tissues from the nightstand. He’s as red as a beet. “I’m so sorry!” He pulls out several tissues and wipes sperm from his stomach. “I’m so, so sorry …”

“Hey!” She sits up, grabs his arm and waits for him to look at her.

Instead he looks at her hand. “I got it on you, too …” He drops the tissues he used in the trash can next to the bed and pulls out more from the box. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry …”

“Stop!”

Now he stares at her, his eyes widened.

“You’re fantastic,” she says and smiles. He’s cute and sexy and adorable. She loves him and he has no reason to be ashamed at all. She takes the box and the tissues from him and kisses him quickly before she offers the box back to him with a smile.

“You’re amazing,” he says. His voice is rough.

All she can do to keep herself from professing her love is to kiss him. This time it’s slow and sweet. His hands cradle her face. She loves him. She loves this!

He takes the box back and they clean each other together. Soon, the messy tissues are in the trash and the box is back on the nightstand.

He sighs heavily. “I’m so sorry I didn’t even …” He pulls up his shoulders and shakes his head.

“Do you want to stop?” she asks.

“I understand if you’d rather be with someone who’s got more self control and …”

Her finger on his lips shuts him up. “I want you.” Just him. She strokes his cheek. He closes his eyes and relaxes his shoulders.

She grins. “I want you to take off your boxers,” she adds.

He snorts and opens his eyes, smiling again.

“Is that okay?”

He nods and kisses her briefly before he does as asked.

Finally they’re both naked. They take time to explore each other with their hands and lips. It doesn’t take long until he hardens again.

“I’ve got condoms in my jeans,” she says. When she reaches to touch his cock, he catches her hand.

“Are you sure you still want this?” he asks.

Very sure! She nods.

He takes a breath. “I read that if the woman is aroused and wet enough, the hymen stretches easily and doesn’t tear when a penis enters her and it shouldn’t hurt and  …”

She stares at him.

“The research on this area is really …” He sighs, blushing. “I’m sorry, I’m a little nervous.”

“Research?”

“I read up on the subject to prepare myself.”

He’s too adorable for words. He’s really nervous! Somehow that calms her. “Do you want to stop?” she asks.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I trust you. I want this with you.”

“I read oral stimulation can be really helpful to prepare a woman for …”

Her eyes widen and he stops himself. “You don’t have to let me do …” he tries.

“You want to go down on me?”

“I think I caught up on some movements you liked before and I’d like to try if my tongue could …”

“Okay.”

“Are you sure? Because we can stop -”

She shuts him up by kissing him. Thus far it’s her favorite way to shut him up ever. If at all possible, she’d like to keep doing so even after tonight. God, she just wants to kiss him again and again!

She lies down and spreads her legs, he settles between them on his stomach.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

Now she’s a little nervous, too. She runs her hands through his hair. “If you don’t like how I taste -”

“I love how you taste,” he interrupts. “I love -” He bites his lip. “You taste fantastic,” he adds and kisses her thigh. “Just tell me if you want me to do something or to stop something and I will do that, okay?”

She loves him so, so much! She nods.

He spreads her folds with his fingers before he bends down and places a kiss right on her clit. Then his hot tongue glides over her folds up to her clit while he slowly inserts a finger inside her pussy.

She catches her breath. This is so good!

“Is this okay?” he asks.

“She laughs roughly. “Yes, it’s -”

He licks her again.

“Oh god, yes!” Her eyes roll to the back of her head.

She’s not sure, but she thinks she feels him smile against her while he pleasures her.

He’s a damn quick study!

He licks and pumps and teases while heat builds up inside her. When he gently sucks on her clit, it takes her over the edge.

“Phil!”

He brings her down gently with his tongue and fingers.

When she can finally catch her breath again, she lightly pulls at his hair.

“Kiss me,” she says.

Smiling, he crawls up to her. She can taste herself on him. He keeps his weight on his arms, but they both groan when his erection bumps against her stomach.

“Condoms,” she says between kisses. “Jeans, please, Phil …”

“Nightstand,” he mumbles. He kisses her again, before he kneels between her spread legs and pulls open the lowest drawer of the nightstand.

She runs her hands over his thighs. He hisses. His erection twitches. He looks so good! One time soon she wants to take him in her mouth. She wonders if he’d let her. She hears some rustling as she takes him in her hands again.

His deep groan makes her grin.

“Please don’t,” he rasps.

She lets go.

He sits on his heels and she watches him put on the condom. His fingers tremble, but so do hers.

When he’s done, she sits up and kisses him.

“Research suggests you might be more comfortable on top,” he says against her lips.

Just for that, she kisses him again.

Then he sits on the middle of the bed and she straddles him again. She balances herself on her knees above him with her hands on his shoulders. He gasps when she reaches between them and lines up his cock with her entrance. His fingers dig into her hips.

“Slowly,” he mumbles, “carefully …”

She obeys until he’s fully inside of her. It’s not painful at all. A little strange, but lovely. He’s hard and hot. They kiss. It’s perfect. She rocks against him, slowly first. But she picks up speed fast. He feels so damn good inside her.

“Touch yourself,” he breathes. “Please, I can’t hold …”

He’s so damn hot! Moaning, she reaches between their bodies and rubs her clit while she rides him. It’s enough to get her off for the third time this evening. She clenches around him and he gasps as he spills himself.

“Was that okay?” he asks. His hands caress her back.

“Perfect.”

“Because I could try again -”

Her heart skips a beat. “Again?”

He ducks his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume -”

“I want this again.” She wants him. He wants to sleep with her again. That’s not as good as being loved by him but it almost feels like it. She cradles his face and kisses him. Maybe he’ll fall in love with her eventually.

When she gets off him and he rids himself of the condom.

She’s so grateful when he pulls her against him. She isn’t ready to let go of him yet. She comes to rest as close to him as possible, with her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders, their whole bodies side by side and touching. She loves snuggling with him. She loves how tender he is.

She can feel his heartbeat. It’s slow and steady, just like his breathing. She’s pretty sure he fell asleep. Because that’s what men do after great sex, right? And it was great. She grins and rubs her cheek against his chest. It was fantastic!

How he touched her and how he looked at her and his kisses. His orgasms. His insecurities.

“I love you,” she whispers.

He lifts his head. “What?”

Crap! Why isn’t he asleep? “I should get back to my room,” she mumbles. Maybe she’s lucky and he didn’t hear her.

“I love you too,” he says.

Her heart almost stops. She lifts herself up until she can look at his face.

“I think you said you love me and I love you too,” he adds quickly. “I love you. I just …” He swallows. “Did you say something?”

“You love me?”

“Not because of the sex. I loved you before and …” He presses his lips together. “But I don’t want you to feel obliged or trapped or … I wouldn’t have said anything if I hadn’t thought I heard you say -”

Smiling, she shuts him up with a kiss. “I love you,” she mumbles against his mouth and presses herself against him. She kisses him again. “You heard right. I thought you were asleep. I didn’t think you’d feel the same.”

He brushes a stray of hair behind her ear. “How could you be that oblivious to the obvious?”

She chuckles. “Puns? Now?”

He just grins and she could burst with happiness.

“You’re lucky I love you,” she tells him.

He smiles at her. “You love me.”

“Yes.”

“I love you too.” His hands caress her back.

She kisses him again. He’s just too adorable to resist! “Thank you,” she says.

“For what?”

“For a great birthday.”

“You can have that any day.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

She snorts, half laughing.

He chuckles, too. “According to my research, men my age are at their sexual peak and from experience I can attest that being around you definitely boosts my libido.”

She giggles and nibs at his throat. He hisses and she’s very pleased with herself.

“Shut up, Phil.”

“Yes, dear.”

She laughs and he kisses her. It’s perfect. She just loves him so, so much! This time when they snuggle up, they hold each other even tighter.

“Why today?” he asks then.

She sighs. “We got shot at.”

“Yes.”

“It won’t be the last time.”

He kisses top of her head. “True.”

“It’s highly likely we die on duty.”

“Not you,” he says. “You’re too awesome.”

“I won’t survive losing you.” She lifts up her head and looks at him. “I _won’t_.”

He frowns. “You’re serious.”

She presses her lips together and nods. “Do you really love me?”

“Yes.” He smiles and caresses her back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They smile at each other until her grumbling stomach ruins the moment. She blushes.

He laughs. “You want to break into the kitchen for cake?”

“I want cake but I don’t want to leave the bed.”

He tilts his head and smiles at her, before he nods and starts moving. “Wait a sec!” He turns to the side and she hears how he pulls something open, followed by some rustling. Sounds like plastic. Then he turns back to her and hands her something.

A Debbie Snack Cake.

She laughs.

“You like it?” he asks. “I have a whole bag.”

“It’s perfect!”

He kisses her. “Happy birthday!”

And it really, really is.

THE END!


End file.
